coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5417 (12th January 2003)
Plot Richard catches Sarah making sandwiches for Ade. He's suspicious of her excuses. Steve is working too hard to keep the business afloat. Karen again tries to persuade him to accept Dev as a partner but Steve refuses. Steve finds out from Eileen that it's Peter who's trying to buy No.11 from him. Tracy asks Peter for help in finding a job and when he criticises her over her actions toward Ken and Deirdre about Dev, she tells him that her dad had a right to know the truth and that she would not be a keeper of her mum's secrets. Doreen and Fred finally agree that neither of them want to marry the other. They are both relieved. Fred pretends Doreen dumped him to preserve Doreen's dignity. Doreen starts planning her fiftieth birthday party in the Rovers. Norris finds out that Richard called round to see Emily - he's relieved that Toyah was there instead. Steve tells Peter that his offer on the house is a joke. Peter thinks he's got Steve over a barrel as he's desperate for money. Emily agrees to babysit for Ashley and Maxine while they go to Doreen's party. Richard overhears and starts to formulate a plan. Richard advises Steve to take Dev up on his offer of a 50/50 partnership. Richard spots Sarah giving food to Ade in the squat. He keeps it to himself. Steve takes Richard's advice. He talks to Dev and finally agrees to go into business with him. Dev takes over Vik's old half of Street Cars. Steve admits to Dev that he helped Joe break into his cousin's factory. Both Dev and Steve are wary of each other but the partnership is in place. Richard slips into Ade's squat in the hardware shop unseen. He picks up a crowbar: his plan is coming together. Cast Regular cast *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18 Victoria Street - Empty shop unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter drives a hard bargain, and Steve is forced into a confrontation with the enemy. Meanwhile, Richard discovers Ade's hiding-place. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,340,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2003 episodes